


Mythical Prophecy

by NeoGotMyInsomnia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, Everyone Is Gay, Horror, M/M, Paranormal, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoGotMyInsomnia/pseuds/NeoGotMyInsomnia
Summary: 《Listen, I see a dead guy, the worst that could happen, would be to think you're just as crazy as me.》What if everything you believed in was a lie?WAYV BxBTenyang / Wayv harem
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

OK so, this is an english translation of my original story in french on wattpad, but I also published a translation on wattpad too, on another account.

Basically to have it in french search for the acc : NeoGotMyMind on wattpad.

To have it in english on wattpad, search for the acc: NotZenInsomniac .

-First of all, this book is a translation of my original book in french. I used google translate and did correction, but don't be suprised if you find mistakes or if words dont really make sense in the context, just tell me.

-Next, this fic is going to be a perfect mix between horror and Boys Love. 

-What I mean by that is that there will be bxb ships, but also disturbing events (nightmares, hallucinations, dark / gore scenes).

-It could make some people seriously uncomfortable. What I write "horror" usually is soft because it is never the main theme of the fic. Here it is. 

\- I classify it 16+. Normally I classify my ffs 13+ because of the violence. But here, it goes further than that. 

-I want to say that if you find it really disturbing, that's the point. It is made for those who like strong emotions and have a tough mind. If after watching a horror movie you have trouble sleeping and keeping the lights off, give it some thought before continuing. 

-Last thing: the idea came to me when I was high af on weed and after watching midsommar. Do not take my warnings lightly lol.


	2. No te conviertas en su amigo, mucho menos en su enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had all happened so quickly. 
> 
> He had arrived in this city, had been sent to this university known to be strict and to supervise it's students well, since several of them had antecedents if they went there. 
> 
> He had made a lot of friends in no time. 
> 
> And suddenly, the nightmare had begun.

Yangyang did not understand how these kind of establishments could exist. A university financed by rich people, to give students with problems the opportunity to be supervised better and to have a future. Why would rich old men care about people like them? 

Either way, it was his last option. His ex had decided to waste his life by suing him for abuse when he had never done anything wrong to her. It was just a cover for her prematured baby. 

She made everyone believe that this baby had died because of the violence Yangyang had shown, since it was not his, but in truth, it was her who had taken drugs during her pregnancy. Since then, he had promised himself never to get into a relationship with a girl again. 

She cheated on him, got pregnant and won a lawsuit made of false claims against him. It was enough for him to not want anything with women anymore. 

He sighed deeply as he ventured into the premises. Even though he was innocent, he knew that was not the case with everyone here. Either they had committed crimes with low penalties, or they were minors when they had committed their crimes. He feverishly held his schedule between his thin fingers, searching for class 517.

Another student must have seen his distress, because he approached him. 

"Is this your first year?" He asked. 

He had a rather deep voice, more than his, but just as soft. Yangyang nodded. This young man didn't look really intimidating. 

He was not very tall, less than him, had pretty coffee-colored eyes and a shy expression. He was wearing a red sweater, jeans and vans. 

"What class are you looking for?" He added politely, seeing that he wasn't getting a verbal response. 

It was his second year. He knew the place better. 

"The 517 ... and yes, this is my first year." The younger one ended up responding.

He was lost in his thoughts for a moment. His stress would end him before he could even finish the first semester of studies, if he continued on this path. 

"That's good, mine is 512. We're going on the same floor. Follow me." The black haired guy said calmly, adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

Yangyang decided to follow him, because he didn't look weird. 

"What's your name?" The Korean boy asked, turning to him briefly as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Yangyang. How about you?" 

"Mark." 

Yangyang smiled at Mark. After all, people here seemed nicer than in the public schools. Ah, public schools ... where he met his ex. 

They finally reached the fifth floor after a few minutes, out of breath from having climbed so many stairs. Luckily Yangyang was used to run, because he would be in worse shape than this if he wasn't doing any sports. Mark looked at the time. They were about twenty minutes early. 

"Until it starts ... we can get to know each other." The older one offered, then shrugged. 

The brunette nodded. "I haven't much to say about myself ..." He retorted uncomfortably. 

He was far from having a simple past. But he couldn't find anything he wanted to tell a stranger. 

Suddenly, voices were heard and a group of young men came through the doors leading to the hall, all going in front of the same class. Mark looked annoyed seeing who it was. His gaze drifted away immediately, as he lift up his nose. 

"If I can give you any advice, it would be to stay away from Ten and his sect, without having them as enemies. The last people you want as enemies are these weird guys there." 

He turned his head to whisper those words to him, afraid someone would hear him. Yangyang couldn't help but look at them. At first glance, they looked normal. He analyzed them one after the other.

His gaze fell on a small, dark haired, feminine looking figure who wore round glasses, keeping his textbooks against his chest. The others were talking and seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for him and a little brown-haired man, with golden tan skin who was standing beside him in silence.

The first wore a white shirt, black skinny jeans and black leather ankle boots, while the other wore an orange-yellow sweatshirt, denim shorts, and white converse. These two didn't seem very scary.

"His sect?" He whispered back, turning his head to him again. 

Mark nodded and went closer, leaning his shoulder against the wall to speak to him without looking too suspicious. 

"I say it that way, but they are very weird. First of all, they are sons of some rich. Think about it. Why would they need to be here? In my opinion, they did more than minor offenses ... "

"Alright and what does it have to do with the one called Ten?" 

"Him and Donghyuck are the weirdest. They are the two best students in the whole university, and their gang obey them like gods. I say Ten is their boss, just by noticing how Donghyuck behaves with him. He's his doggie. " The Korean boy whispered weakly, being careful not to get caught having this kind of discussion. 

The younger couldn't help but look at them again. 

"And which are they?"

"Ten the guy with the cute glasses and Donghyuck the one who looks like a living manga. I assure you, don't give in to their reassuring aura ..." 

The Taiwanese male must have stared at them in shock, since the tanned dude turned his head in his direction. 

To look completely normal and act like he was crushing on him, he smiled at him and raised a hand in greeting. The latter then rested his gaze emptily on the wall again and Yangyang felt uncomfortable. He hadn't even smile or wave at him. 

"He looks emotionless..." He huffed, disturbed.

Mark leaned to the side to talk to him.

"That's what I'm saying. What if he is the puppet of Ten and his sect?" 

They suddenly stopped talking when a tall blond came to stand next to them, probably in the same class as Yangyang.

"I'll leave you and go to my classroom." Mark finally said, taking his student card out of his pocket. 

The younger nodded and said a "see you later!" hoping he would speak to him again.

However, as he turned his head after, his gaze caught Ten's, which was on the tall man behind him. 

He turned around, analyzing the muscular, tanned guy standing there, to realize that what Ten was looking at was his ass. As for the blond, he smiled at the one with the glasses when he noticed it. 

Okay. There was something going on between these two.

Soon, several other students arrived as well as the teachers. Yangyang told himself it was time to put his curiosity aside and focus on his education instead.


	3. El salto a la muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang gets himself in some crazy shit.
> 
> Or, if you prefer it being said this way, shit starts going down and blood flows.

1:00 PM 

Yangyang took a seat at the back of the classroom, hoping he wouldn't attract attention, but what a surprise he got when the muscular blonde decided to come and sit in the free seat next to him. The tables were divided into groups of two. Clearly, either it was a coincidence, or if Mark's assumptions were true, Ten was looking for new ones to recruit into his sect ... 

He decided to be discreet, because this guy was intimidating him. He took out his things in silence, avoiding looking at him. 

"Hi." 

He froze, almost startled when he saw that he was speaking to him. You would probably say he was exaggerating, but not at all. He was really anxious and had to take pills for it. It was serious, he easily became stressed.

"U-Uh ... hi ...." 

"My name is Johnny." Said the blonde in the deep voice, holding out a hand that Yangyang grabs timidly, praying that his arm doesn't tremble. 

He wasn't that anxious with everyone. But this guy had a frightening build and he looked close to Ten. Which didn't mean anything good.

"Yangyang ..." 

"Sounds angelic as a name." The taller replied calmly. 

The Taïwanese recoiled. He found him too weird, he freaked him out. 

"I say that because of the Yin and Yang. Yin is dark and cold and Yang is light and warm. So your name is angelic." Johnny explained to him after seeing his reaction. 

He hadn't expected to frighten him with something so harmless and innocent.

"O-Oh ... yes I know what you mean ... excuse me, I'm just not feeling very well ..." Shamefully replied the youngest. He looked back at him again.

The Korean's shirt had at least three open buttons at the top, showing a pretty nice glimpse of his chest. Yangyang wanted to bang his head against the table for looking there while the blond was already watching him in advance. He was sure he had seen it.

He blushed visibly, wanting to panic as Johnny looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry, I have nothing against gays, you can stare if you want, I do that often too." The latter whispered to him when he saw his extreme embarrassment, which did not help the younger.

"It's not what I was doing I just looked there automatically-" He stopped stammering apologies when he heard the professor start to speak, huffing with relief. 

He then turned back to the classroom, trying to calm himself down. It was his first class and he already wanted to have a panic attack. Johnny did the same, luckily for him. He had probably understood that he was making him uncomfortable and that he needed peace.

2:00 PM 

At the end of the lesson, the younger one picked up his things and was about to leave, when he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. He paralyzed. 

"I wanted to know… after your classes, would you like to come over to my place? I don't know if you have a lot today or what, but if not, that would be cool." 

"I don't know you...." 

"Yes but that's normal, it's back to school and it's your first year. I tell myself that it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other." 

The brunette turned to look him in the eyes. 

"Why would you absolutely want to get to know each other?" He asked, skeptical.

He wasn't naive enough to believe that by chance some guy who looked like he was in the popular here fell for his cuteness.

"Because I know people like you. You look very nervous and curious, probably too much. Those like you are the first to suffer. I was sent here because I witnessed a serious crime and just stood there doing nothing. Now I want to help. " 

Yangyang was speechless. Was it so obvious that he was anxious and had a habit of not minding his own business? 

"Ok ... I don't mind. I finish at five today. We can see each other afterwards." He replied uncomfortably.

Johnny gave him his number so he could call him, saying he could come pick him up at that time. 

He already wished to not get himself in some crazy shit.

5:13 PM 

Yangyang took a deep breath to calm himself down as he dialed Johnny's number. He had to stop being paranoid. Not like he was going to be raped or killed already on his first day. He should be happy to make friends so quickly, normally he had always had a hard time being accepted. The others did not understand him. 

\- "Hey Yangyang, is that you?"  
\- "Yes, hi Johnny. I finished my classes."  
\- "OK, are you still at university?"  
-"Yes."  
\- "Perfect, I'll pick you up."  
-"OK see you soon."  
\- "Bye." 

He put his hands in his jacket pockets when a cool autumn breeze blew a few fallen leaves on the ground. The temperature was still warm enough, but not for long. 

He looked around while he waited. The campus was really beautiful, although a bit far from the city. It was right in front of a forest which made it look very natural and the air was fresh. It reminded him of his home with his parents in the countryside.

He put on his headphones and sat down on the corner of the stairs, waiting for his 'new friend' to arrive. He probably lived in the city so the ride could be a bit long. 

He put on 'sunrise' by Pierre XO, letting himself be overwhelmed by the dark but calm feeling of the melody.

Bring me into your room I hear they're calling for you (Sunrise)  
Have you heard with they said  
Your voice sitting in my head  
Sunrise, untied, come and find me  
Tell me if I Say too little  
Tell me if I'm In the middle  
I'll go hide In the writing  
I'll go hide  
Come and find me

5:34 PM

He saw a black car coming up so he stood up, pausing the music and removing his headphones. Johnny got out of the door to give him a sign to come in and let him know it was him. The younger went straight to sit on the passenger side.

"Do you want to go eat somewhere? If you don't have money, I can order you something. I don't really want to make dinner tonight." The taller admitted, laughing. 

The Taïwanese thought about it for a while. 

"We can go to the McDonald's drive. It's quick and cheap. I have a little on me." He answered. The blonde nodded. 

"It's okay with me." He accepted, while taking the direction of the fast food restaurant.

6:08 PM

Yangyang was watching netflix while eating his fries when Johnny returned with what seemed to be joints. 

"Ready to enter my world?" He asked, handing him a lighter and a joint. 

The younger took them, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why not."

It wouldn't be his first time to smoke weed. At the first breath he inhaled, the taste of plants and the scent that came with it invaded him. It was almost like tasting a tree, but with the buzzing effects and a dry throat. 

"What sort is it?" He asked, coughing lightly. 

Johnny lit his and took a whiff of it as well.

"Gorilla glue."

Oh. He had heard of it and apparently, it was strong. 

"And that's not all. If you put that on your tongue with it, it's magic." He added as he took out stamps. 

Yangyang took one and stared at it. 

"Is that LSD?" He asked calmly. 

He knew few things about drugs, after all, his ex was a drug addict. 

And he would be lying if he said he hadn't already tried it with her. As Johnny had said, he was curious. Maybe a bit too much. 

"Try and you will know." Retorted the latter by putting a stamp on his tongue. 

The brunette didn't need to be more tempted than that to do the same.

7:28 PM 

Yangyang didn't understand what was going on around him. He felt like he had entered another dimension. He laughed for nothing, was lost in his thoughts on life. He'd been staring at the wall for 15 minutes. 

He finally stood up when Johnny came to pull on his arm, leading him to the sliding door that led outside, onto a high balcony. The tall blond lived on the eighth floor of an apartment block building.

"I know what to do." The latter announced, looking him in the eye. 

The younger stared at him, feeling like his face was twisting into strange features. He tried to blink his eyelids in an attempt to get out of what seemed to be a phase between the subconscious and the conscious, unsuccessfully. 

"We have to jump." 

His 'friend's' words reached to him in an unrealistic echo, but not like in a dream, more like a sinister command exercised by the demons in his nightmares. 

So he thought to himself that he was hallucinating, but a nervousness was still felt in him, because he couldn't just imagine that they were on the roof right now, could he? He couldn't help but imagine the night coolness caressing his skin, the wind shaking the leaves of the tree planted by the lamppost outside and the icy droplets of sweat roaming his back. It would be too precise as delirium. 

"What?" He asked, laughing anxiously, hoping it was a tasteless joke. 

"To escape it .... we have to put an end to it ourselves. Otherwise, it's a never-ending spiral. We are controlled by desires of our own, impulses we were assigned at birth. We think we have control, but no, we never had it. Our musical tastes, our preferences .... we think it comes from us, but it's automatic. " Said the oldest. 

He looked at the ground from where he was. 

"It is not us who decides what we like or what we don't like. Fate builds us a character, plan our future and our death according to the capacities and desires that we were given ...This is why we make the same mistakes over and over again. We each have our weaknesses, which will cost us dearly. " 

He continued to explain quickly, coming to grab his face in his large hands to see if he was following what he was saying, bringing his head up so that their foreheads brushed against each other.

The younger was completely lost. He understood half of his words and started freaking out immediately. However, he had to say that this time he really had good reasons to worry. 

"I'm not gonna jump ... you ... don't tell me you're gonna do it." He answered in his trembling voice, clinging weakly to his arms so he wouldn't move away. 

But his grip lacked strength and his hands could not stay straight without wavering, he felt like he was no longer in control of his body. His heart leaped in his rib cage when he saw Johnny walk away. He found himself petrified with fear as he watched him climb onto the concrete railing, letting one of his feet hang in the air.

"Johnny-" He tried to say with his small voice, almost inaudible because of how much his throat was compressed at the unsettling feeling which took control of his being.

He saw him put his foot back on the guardrail to finally jump forward, but Yangyang, who had been swimming when he was little, knew very well that this was not the way we jumped. He remembered perfectly well when he was told on the dive to drop his upper body forward and not jump in a straight line. 

And then, as if what he had just seen was not already horrible enough, he heard the cries of pain and frightening screams of the korean. He took his remaining little courage to clear out his mind and rush out of the apartment, starting to run for the stairs. He let himself slide on the railings, not having time to take the elevator, Johnny was suffering like hell. 

He did as fast as he could and ran outside, following the screams. When he got there, his throat tightened in such a way that he thought he was throwing up. 

As he had thought, Johnny had fallen on his legs, resulting in them being brutally broken and one even torn off while his upper body was still intact. In tears, he took out his cell phone to call for help, approaching him.

"I'm going to call for help Johnny, it's going to be fine." He said, crying, being unable to look at the terrifying sight before his eyes.

"No, finish me off! I beg you, kill me!" The older one cried in his suffering. 

Panicked and his mind far from clear, Yangyang took a fraction of a second to think, but under the pressure of the cries of pain and pleas, he gave in. 

He couldn't be the one standing there doing nothing. 

He knelt behind him and grabbed his head to break his neck.

By the time he understood what he had just done, he got up and walked away slowly, before starting to run as far as possible at full speed. 

He had taken a room at the residence near the university, which clearly meant he couldn't walk til there, but what was he going to do? He was hella high, lost in a city he didn't know, in the dark. 

As he ran, he even thought he saw a leg with a bone sticking out, half crushed in his path. He put his hand in front of his mouth so as not to vomit. 

He also had hallucinations ...

Not wanting to stop, he put everything he saw aside, but soon the sound of a body hitting hard against the ground and shattering bones echoed through his head, followed by the fatal noise indicating that he had broken his neck. 

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, still deep in his tracks, when suddenly his body crashed into the smaller one of another man, who almost fell. The latter put a hand on his shoulder to push him away and looked at who he was. 

Yangyang finally opened his eyes, breathing hard and letting the tears flow down his cheeks. He let his vision adjust again to the darkness to detail the stranger in front of him and he thought he was having a heart attack when he recognized Ten. 

"Do you need help?" Asked the latter, concerned by his look of total panic. 

The younger one wanted to say no, but it was way too obvious that he was absolutely not doing well, so he nodded, continuing to cry. 

"Ok ... I was going to make a surprise to my boyfriend, I think I'll take you with me to his place. He doesn't live very far away, you'll be safe and you can tell us what's going on."

These words sounded just like a kick in the face for the brunette.

Johnny was Ten's lover. 

And he had just killed Johnny. 

If he didn't want to get himself into trouble, he had failed miserably.


End file.
